


Burning Hot

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Engagement, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has trouble falling asleep, so Cas decides to make him feel good in front of the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hot

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Destiel and smut.
> 
> This story has been edited by my beta sanAnhamirak ^_^

The fire had almost burned out but Dean didn't care, he was too tired to care. Too spent and too satisfied to care. And then there was the fact that he didn't want to move. He was so comfortable like this, spread out on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace, all wrapped up in Castiel’s arms, a blanket draped over them both.

Dean hummed in contentment. Cas was snoring quietly behind him and Dean was ready to give up everything to just stay there like that.

He lay on top of one of Cas’ arms, with the other placed over his hip. Cas’ strong hand was lying in Dean’s line of sight and he couldn't help but start playing with his fingers. He turned his hand a bit so that he could intertwine their fingers and slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of Castiel's hand.

Dean held completely still when he heard Cas move a bit behind him. Oh god, he hoped he hadn't woken him up. He felt Cas shuffle closer, fastening his grip on Dean’s hip as he did so. They were lying perfectly against one another, their bodies fit together like two spoons. When Cas went quiet again, Dean let out a relieved sigh thinking that Cas went back to sleep. He felt Cas’ breath on the little hairs at the bottom of his neck and went back to following the big veins on Cas’ hand.

Cas could feel Dean tracing his fingers along his veins and let out a little muffled sound. He moved a bit closer, feeling Dean’s tiny hairs tickling his nose. “You're doing it again, sweetie,” Cas said. He moved his arm enough so that he could look down at Dean, still keeping his fingers laced through his.

Dean jumped a bit at the sound of Cas speaking, his heart skipping a beat at the sudden break of silence. “Doing what?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at the last tiny orange flame fighting to keep burning.

Cas brushed his nose against Dean’s jaw as he spoke again, “You're doing that thing where you keep thinking, your own mind keeping you from falling asleep.” Cas pressed a sleepy kiss to Deans cheek. “What are you even thinking about?” He asked curious.

Dean took a long relaxing breath as he turned his head to look up at Cas. His own emerald green getting caught in Cas’ ocean blue every time he dared looking at him. A small smile spread across his lips as he answered “I was thinking about us, about now” he said thoughtfully and continued in a hushed voice “I was thinking about how this is the happiest I have been in a long time.” He felt happy and loved, but at the same time he felt a sadness, a sadness that he couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how hard he tried.

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s hip to run it through his hair and down the back of his head and he held it there. Looking into those bright green eyes, he could feel everything thing Dean felt. He pressed a small yet passionate kiss to those already kiss swollen lips. “You okay honey?” He asked carefully, while once again trying to count those freckles sprinkled across Dean’s nose and cheeks.

Dean always felt like a deer caught in the headlights when Cas looked at him with that intense gaze. Trying to escape Cas’ eyes he turned his head to the side again, but this time looking at their fingers still perfectly intertwined. He looked at the light reflecting in the shiny silver band that Cas had given him not more than 3 hours ago, when he agreed to marry him. He looked back at Cas, a single tear escaping the corner of his eye. “It's just… I've lost so many people I've loved and they will never get to see me and how happy I am now. They always saw me as this broken kid with a broken family, but now that I'm with you...” Dean choked on the words he was trying to squeeze out and he let out a quiet sob as he continued to speak. “You, me and Sam, we're starting over. You and me, we're getting married for Christ sake, but still I can't help but feel an emptiness inside.”

Cas studied Dean carefully as he spoke of the many lives lost in the heat of battle. When Dean finished he was crying quietly, Cas found himself lost for words. He wished for something he could do to help, but came up with nothing. Cas couldn't take away the pain in Dean’s heart, but he could make him forget, if not forever then for a little while. He started pressing little kisses to every freckle he could find and then looked down at Dean, searching his face for permission to keep going.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Cas kissed each and every freckle covering his face. Then Cas stopped and looked down at him and Dean couldn't help but think about how considerate Cas was, being so careful when he got emotional. Dean stroked his thumb along the side of Cas’ jaw and then pulled him down for a hot lingering kiss, reaching his hands up to get tangled in Cas’ hair.

Cas was surprised when Dean pulled him down for a kiss and hummed happily when he felt Dean’s fingers running through his hair. He pulled away for a bit to look Dean right in the eyes with a smirk. “How about I help you go to sleep, huh?” He asked as a grin spread across his face.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Cas’ question. “You could give it a try,” Dean answered. “I mean, if you insist,” he said and laughed a bit as he did so. Cas smiled wickedly and went for another kiss, licking at Dean’s bottom lip and slowly sliding his tongue inside, tasting the champagne from earlier. He untangled his hand from Dean’s so he could properly support his own weight. He ran a hand down his side, still naked from earlier. He moved his mouth and pressed searing kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck, earning a quiet moan as he reached the sensitive skin at Dean’s collarbone. He ran a finger over the love bite, his mark from earlier that evening.

Cas rolled over, now completely hovering above Dean. Carefully he placed a knee between Dean’s legs and gently rubbed it against Dean’s cock, this time earning a low and growling moan as he felt his cock hardening against his thigh at the simple touch. Slowly he began tracing kisses down Dean’s body, over his chest, nipping lightly at each nipple as he went farther down. As he reached Dean’s hip and bit teasingly at the delicate skin just above his crotch, he felt his own cock twitching at those sinful noises his partner beneath him was letting out.

Dean groaned at the loss of contact as Cas moved his leg to get farther down his body. He spread his legs a little as an invitation to Cas. Cas was kissing along his inner thighs, and, oh god, he needed to be touched. His whole body shivered, wanting more. Dean felt Cas’ warm hands on his thighs, spreading them farther apart. The way Dean could feel Cas’ hot breath on his skin, still ghosting kisses everywhere but not where he needed, made him go crazy. Dean lifted his head to look down on his fiancé, to see that black hair still ruffled and sticking out in every direction after their heated session earlier. “Cas, come on,” he pleaded, but he was ignored. Dean threw his head back, hitting it on the floor, as he grunted in frustration.

Cas laughed a little to himself as Dean grunted in frustration. He knew he was torturing Dean, but it made it that much funnier. When he felt like Dean had suffered enough he looked up at Dean, wanting to catch the face he would be making at what he did next.

When the kisses stopped Dean lifted his head again to see what Cas was doing. He caught big blue eyes looking at him through dark lashes, those pink lips smiling a Devil’s smile as they moved closer to his erection. He felt a hand grip at the base of his cock, that simple touch making him dizzy after all that torture. Cas’ breathing was hot and heavy as he felt it so near the head of his length. Those deep blue oceans never breaking eye contact as Cas slowly and torturously took Dean’s cock in his mouth.

Cas kept looking at Dean as he slid his lips slowly down Dean’s length, taking in as much as he could. He grinned around Dean’s cock when he watched Dean throw his head back in ecstasy, exactly what he had hoped for. He traced the sensitive vein with the tip of his tongue as he slowly moved back up and off of Dean’s cock.

Dean whimpered as he lost the sweet, hot, and wet feeling of Cas’ mouth on him. He adjusted himself so he could lean on his elbows, so he could see what was so important that Cas had stopped sucking him off. Cas was looking fixedly on his dick, still holding on to it at the base. “Cas you have one too, it's not that interesting.” Dean had had enough with this torturing.

Cas looked up at Dean as he spoke. He made one hard stroke with his hand and watched precome leak from the tip. He looked up to once again catch Dean’s eyes as he licked it off, loving the bitter taste. He then started to suck Dean of again, bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace. He felt Dean trying to move upwards into his mouth, but stopped him and placed firm hands on his hip and thigh to keep him grounded and let Castiel do the work. He sped up a bit as he started humming a little happy tune.

Dean felt himself getting close to the edge as Cas’ pace quickened a bit and then the bastard started humming, knowing how that tiny vibration made Dean see stars. Cas was doing that amazing swirling thing with his tongue and Dean could hardly breathe. Where the room before only was filled by the fire crackling, it was now filled with Dean’s loud and filthy moans and pleading. “God, Cas! Do that again!” He pleaded, but instead of another swirl of Castiel's tongue he could suddenly feel his cock hitting the back of Cas’ throat. When he then started swallowing Dean was lost, “Tha.. That… So good!” He felt the intense pleasure pool low in his stomach and his body started twitching “Oh.. Oh fuck Cas!” He lost Cas’ hand on his hip and then felt it caressing his balls, squeezing them gently. Cas twirled his tongue one more time and that was all it took for Dean to come hard into Castiel's mouth. He moaned what sounded like Castiel's name as his entire body arched off of the floor.

Cas could sense how close to the edge Dean was and twirled his tongue on last time, just how Dean liked it, to give him that final push and making him come in his mouth. Castiel swallowed the salty liquid happily and then licked Dean’s cock clean, not missing a single drop. He slowly kissed his way back up Dean’s body again, giving him the time he needed to come down from his high before kissing him firmly on the mouth licking at his bottom lip.

All Dean could see was pure white as Cas swallowed his come and cleaned him up using his tongue. The little kisses were nice as he felt himself coming back to his senses, his vision going back to normal. Then Cas’ mouth was on his, his tongue licking at his bottom lip. Dean let Castiel's tongue into his mouth gladly, tasting himself. He reached down to take Cas’ cock in his hand, wanting to make him feel just as good, but was stopped by a hand gripping on to his own.

“Ah ah ah” Cas said as he shook his head, lying down on the fluffy rug beside Dean. He kissed Dean just below the ear “You were the one having trouble falling asleep, remember?” He laced his fingers through Dean’s, giving him one last kiss on the corner of his mouth.

With their fingers intertwined like this Dean could feel the hard and cold silver band against his finger and he smiled giddily to himself. He turned over to face Cas, wanting him to be the last thing he saw as his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
